Something's Calling Me Home
by Essessency
Summary: Living life fast in this world doesn't hold up to it's expectations. In times like these, we need to just stop and breathe once in a while. / Ally is homesick but realizes her place is with Austin. Auslly Drabble. Fluff.


"Do you think it was right? Coming here, I mean." She turned around in his tight grasp. She assumed it was tight for three reasons.

He didn't want her to fall from this magnificent height.

The air was breezy and he wanted to keep her warm.

He loved her.

But it was all of the above. She hadn't considered that an option, but his affectionate hold was saying otherwise. They've been together for two months now. She knew her Austin, like she knew her destiny.

Austin chuckled at her question. "Well we're already here. Do you not like the Eiffel Tower?"

"No!" She laughed musically. "I meant tour. I've never been this far away from home before."

Ally could feel Austin's breath on her ear. It gave her butterflies and she was grateful for the steel gates of the tower. She felt like she could trip over and fall to her death in seconds.

His grip just tightened.

He didn't answer right away, so she focused on the shining Paris lights in front of her. The moon was bright and full and there were billions of stars in the sky. France was beautiful, but she missed the humid Miami air and the soft sand. It was home.

"Austin?" She tried to turn around to decipher the look in his eyes. They were sad and worried.

"Did you not want to come?"

She shook her head. "No, I did. I just miss Miami. But I would be miserable there without you."

He smiled a bit, the look of thought lingered upon his face. "I'm sorry Alls, if you didn't want to come with me, you didn't have to."

"But I _wanted _to," She urged and linked their hands. "And I'll go anywhere you go. I'm just a little homesick is all."

He nodded into her shoulder. "I know Ally, I miss home too. We only have two more weeks."

"I can't wait." She said. "You know, when I first met you, I wrote a little song. It's kind of cheesy, but it's just what I was thinking."

He smiled. "Let me hear it …"

She began to hum the melody, thankful that no one was able to hear this but him. She wouldn't want another song stolen.

_Did you know you have a special way _

_of turning around my terrible days?_

_You make all the bad things go away_

_the second that you say hello.__  
__It's the way that you talk, that you laugh, that you smile._

_If beauty was inches you'd go on for miles. _

_It's the way that you make everything seem worth while_

_the second that you say hello.__  
__It's the way every love song reminds me of you. _

_Along with the stars and the sunset here too. _

_It's the way that you make the sky seem more blue _

_the second that you say hello.__  
__So if love is a drug then I guess I'm addicted._

_All I want is to have yours. __It's making my heart sick. _

_Goodbye is what broke it and you were what fixed it _

_The second that you said hello._

He blushed, something rare. It made her smile. He liked it. He really really liked it. Of course he liked all her songs.

"That was amazing Ally …"

This time she was the one blushing. "This whole experience has been amazing Austin. Thank you so much."

He shook his head and kissed her. "No, thank you."

They turned around when they heard footsteps and yelling behind them.

"Why do _I _have to carry the picnic basket!" Dez complained, hauling the heavy basket up the stairs. Trish followed right behind him. The only thing in her hand was her phone.

"Because," She continued to text as she spoke. "I didn't want to carry it up millions of flights of stairs."

Dez glared back. "Neither did I. I already lost Gregory earlier!"

"Gregory?"

"My pet fish."

Ally cocked an eyebrow. "How do you lose a fish?"

"Simple," Dez replied. "I didn't buckled his leash tight enough."

Before anyone could respond, thousands of meteors shot through the sky. And everyone remembered their purpose on the Eiffel Tower, they were going to watch the meteor shower together.

Trish paused from setting up the food. Dez watched in wonder. Austin and Ally held each other close. It was simply beautiful.

"Wow, those shooting stars are so cool!" Dez gasped, watching them fly with miraculous speed.

Ally giggled. "They're meteors, Dez. Not comets."

"Well they look like shooting stars, so lets make wishes."

Everyone watched in silence, making their wishes. Ally remembers how it was a tradition for her and her mom to wish on stars before she went to bed. Of course that was years ago.

She thought to herself.

_Starlight Starbright_

_The first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Get the wish I wish tonight_

_I miss home, terribly, but I will be going back soon. Every thought and every star calls me home. But I won't follow that path until I'm ready. Right now my place is with Austin, and I want that to continue as long as he's willing. Please, just let me always stay with him._

Ally blinked as she finished her wish and turned to Austin. She swore his eyes twinkled a little more and the sick feeling in her stomach started to vanish. She didn't feel homesick anymore.

"What did you wish for Ally?" He asked.

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's a secret."

He would find out eventually …

**This just came to my head today in the middle of ACT prep, which isn't the best time but I jotted it down during geometery and here it is! I know it's not my best, because it's a lot like 'a million miles' and it sort of goes everywhere. But they're basically on tour and they were in Paris, so they hear there is supposed to be a meteor shower and they went to the Eiffel tower to go watch it. Ally just misses Miami is all, but she knows her home is with Austin. I got this idea, because there was a meteor shower last night and the night before. But it was overcast where I lived and kind of poor visibility. But just a oneshot for the fun of it:) The song is "Second That You Say" by Chase Coy. Thank you!**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
